In a vehicle as a mobile body, various electronic apparatuses are generally mounted. For supplying electric power to the various electronic apparatuses, an electric connection box structured integrally with electric components such a connector, a relay, a fuse and the like is provided suitably at a suitable position between the electronic apparatuses and an electric power source in the vehicle.
The electric connection box can be named a junction box, a fuse block, or a relay box. The junction box, the fuse block and the relay box are called by the electric connection box as a generic name, hereafter.
FIG. 9 is a partial perspective view of a general electric connection box. FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional view taken along the line V-V shown in FIG. 9. A general electric connection box 101 includes a box main body made of synthetic resin, which box main body structures an outer shell of the electric connection box; a cassette block 106 made of synthetic resin, in which a plurality of electric components, such relays and fuses, are mounted and which cassette block 106 is arranged in the box main body 102; and a side cover 107.
The box main body 102 is formed into a box shape by a plurality of outer walls. The box main body 102 includes a groove 104 recessed from the outer wall and extending straight. The groove 104 receives electric wires joined with the electric components and connected with a electric power source such as a battery.
The side cover 107 is slid along a lengthwise direction of the groove 104 and mounted at the box main body 102. When the side cover 107 is mounted at the box main body 102, the side cover 107 covers the groove 104 (see Patent document 1).